The Avengers Watch the MCU!
by CoolJosh2002
Summary: AU. One day while relaxing at the new Avengers Facility the group gets a mysterious package delivered to them. Upon further inspection the package contains a DVD with the title Iron Man. Along with a letter telling them they can learn more about Tony Stark. This eventually leads to the entire group watching the entire MCU. SPOILERS FOR ALL MCU MOVIES.
1. Prologue: A Package?

The Avengers lay around at the new Avengers Facility. Tony Stark was down in the basement working on some new robotic assistant. Bruce Banner was working in his own lab. Natasha Romanoff was sitting in the Kitchen, on high alert. Thor was conversing with Loki in the lounge room, where Clint Barton was busy playing some game on the TV. Steve Rogers was training in the training area. James Rhodes was talking to Sam Wilson, while Bucky Barnes was training with Steve. Wanda Maximoff was in the Kitchen cooking with Vision. There were many other people lazing around the area. While others were away. The Guardians of the Galaxy were currently on some mission (undoubtedly because Rocket had found something and they all went to check it out.) While T'Challa was currently in Wakanda. Scott Lang was currently attempting to steal something. While Peter Parker was being your Friendly Neighbourhood Spider-Man.

Agent Phil Coulson soon walked into the facility, followed by Maria Hill and Nick Fury. Tony was walking up the stairs from the basement when they entered.

"AGENT!"

"My name's Phil"

"Okay, whatever Agent." Phil narrowed his eyes at Tony as the entire group walked into the Kitchen and sat down, Wanda and Vision served some food as the group began to eat.

"Stark. How many times do I need to tell you to stop hacking into our databases and deleting all info we can get on you." Fury asked as Tony smirked before replying.

"Simple. My life was so interesting you guys would all faint at reading it." Most of the group scoffed slightly at Tony's comment as Fury reached into his jacket and pulled out a package. Natasha raised an eyebrow and glanced at Fury.

"We've already had this checked out at S.H.I.E.L.D. it's perfectly safe. Take a look." Steve made a grab for the bag and pulled out two things, a note and a DVD. Tony paled when he saw the DVD.

"To the Avengers." Steve read, "I'm sure you would all like to learn more about your teammate Tony Stark." The whole group nodded (except Tony, who shook his head frantically.) "Well then, you're in luck, right here I have found a DVD on Tony Stark's early life as Iron Man. Once this movie is put on, you will learn everything about your teammate that he has carelessly deleted from the databases. I should also note, you can't leave until the movie is finished." Steve finished, he frowned when there was no sender at the end. Everyone soon moved to get a closer look at the DVD cover, they saw Iron Man, along with a bald guy, Pepper and a guy that looked like Rhodey. Tony made a swipe at the DVD, before it was swiftly taken by Wanda and taken to the Lounge Room. She put the DVD in and waited for the others to come in after her. They sat on the various couches in the room and waited. The movie then began...

* * *

 **Well, this is the shortest chapter I've ever written. This is really a prologue before the group begins watching Iron Man in the first real chapter. Until then, Peace Out!**


	2. Iron Man, Part 1: Back in Black

**Iron Man! One of my favourite movies. Here, the avengers get to watch it. You'll get to see their reactions to the film as it plays. Please note. Bold is movie. Normal is reactions. Cool, then let's get started.**

* * *

 **The screen shows a large desert, it's dry, and rocks sit on the right. In the distance a series of jeeps can be seen moving. The scene cuts to in front of the jeeps, Back in Black by AC/DC begins playing in the background.**

"Nice music choice." Clint said as he was hit in the back of the head. "OW! What the hell, Natasha." Natasha smirked at him as the movie played.

 **The Words, 'Kunar Province, Afghanistan.' Are shown on screen. The screen shows the jeeps continuing to move, soldiers with guns on the back of each jeep.**

"Why are you in Afghanistan?" Bucky asked Tony as he and Rhodey shared a look. They both knew exactly why he was there.

 **The scene cuts to inside one of the jeeps. A CD player can be seen, the source of the music now makes sense. The scene shows a hand holding a glass of scotch, the scotch shimmering from the movement. The soldiers eye the person with looks of awe, and shyness.**

"10 Bucks says it's Tony." Clint calls again.

 **The scene cuts to show Tony Stark as the person holding the scotch.**

"Called it! OW! Natasha!" Natasha smirked at Clint again as he rubbed the back of his head.

 **"I feel like you're driving me to a court-martial." The soldiers continue to eye Tony. "This is crazy. What did I do? I feel like you're gonna pull over and snuff me." Tony turns to the soldier sitting next to him. "What, you're not allowed to talk? Hey, Forrest!"**

"You shouldn't speak to soldiers like that." Steve eyed Tony with distaste.

"Don't tell me what to do, Cap."

 **"We can talk, sir."**

 **"Oh, I see. So it's personal?"**

 **"No, you intimidate them." A female voice comes from the drivers seat.**

"YES. A female warrior. I would like to meet her one day." Thor yelled out in his usual non-inside voice. Tony tried not to look to sad when he replied.

"I don't think you'll get to do that." Tony looked far out. Rhodey and Bruce looked at Tony in concern.

 **"Good God, you're a woman. I honestly... I couldn't have called that." None of the soldiers show any signs of emotion on their faces. "I mean, I'd apologise, but isn't that what we're going for here? I thought of you as a soldier first." The soldiers start to crack smiles.**

Some people started to laugh at that. Tony smirked.

 **"I'm an airman." The woman replies.**

 **"You have, actually, excellent bone structure, there. I'm kind of having a hard time not looking at you now. Is that weird?"**

The whole room started laughing now. Tony had a good laugh too, knowing that was as good as this trip got.

 **The soldiers start to laugh and have a good time, Tony joins in, laughing at his own wit. "Come on, it's okay, laugh." The male soldier sitting in the front seat turns around.**

 **"Sir, I have a question to ask."**

 **"Yes, please."**

 **"Is it true you went 12 for 12 with last year's Maxim cover models?" Tony takes his glasses of and looks the man in the eye.**

"Is that true?" Clint asked with mischief in his eyes.

"Yes it is, Bird Brain." Tony smirked as the room looked at him either in awe, or disgust.

 **"That is an excellent question. Yes and no. March and I had a scheduling conflict, but fortunately, the Christmas cover was twins. Anything else?" The man sitting beside Tony slowly lifts his arm up. "You're kidding me with the hand up, right?"**

"You really shouldn't talk to soldiers like that." Steve said, again, eyeing Tony is disdain. Tony stood and turned to him, anger in his eyes.

"Sit down!" Fury called before Tony could speak. He begrudgingly sat, glaring at Steve.

 **"Is it cool if I take a picture with you?"**

 **"Yes. It's very cool." The man pulls a camera out of his pocket, and hands it to the other male soldier, before moving to sit beside Tony, putting his fingers up in peace. "I don't want to see this on your MySpace page."**

"MySpace! What year is this?" Clint asked in disbelief before being hit by Natasha again. "Geez, Nat."

"I believe it was 2008, sir." Vision spoke up.

 **"Please, no gang signs." The man brings it down before Tony speaks again. "No, throw it up. I'm kidding. Yeah, peace. I love peace. I'd be out of a job with peace."**

"What do you mean you'd be out of a job?" Natasha asked, turning to Tony.

"Stark Industries originally created weapons."

 **"Come on. Hurry up. Just click it. Don't change any settings. Just click it." The man in front prepares to take the picture, when an explosion occurs in front of the vehicle. Chaos ensues as the vehicle in front is blown to bits.**

The entire room flinched at this. Clint shared a look with Natasha, most of the room knew what was coming.

 **"What's going on?"**

 **"Contact left!" Comes the woman's voice.**

 **"What have we got?" Tony looks on as the woman opens the door and is immediately gunned down.**

"That's what you meant by not meeting her, Man of Iron." Thor said to Tony. Tony nodded sadly.

 **"Jimmy, stay with Stark!" The man in front says as he moves to open his door as well.**

 **"Stay down!" Jimmy says as the man moves to shoot from the hood, only to also be shot down.**

"I don't like this." Wanda said as the movie continued.

 **"Son of a bitch!" Jimmy cries as he attempts to get out of the vehicle. He succeeds and opens the door.**

"No! What are you doing!? You were told to stay behind!" Steve shouts as he stands and turns to Tony.

"You can't change it, it's already happened." Steve noticed that Tony had started to go pale.

 **"Wait, wait, wait! Give me a gun!" Tony calls out as Jimmy turns to him, door closed.**

"Are you crazy!" Bucky asked as Tony gave him a forced smirk.

"No, I'm a genius!" The room groaned

 **"Stay here!" He walks one step and is then shot down as well.**

Steve shakes his head sadly.

 **There are bullet holes in the glass. A ringing sound plays as Tony takes in the Chaos around him.**

"Was there actually ringing?" Sam asked as Tony nodded.

 **Another explosion occurs and more soldiers are killed.**

Everyone is on the edge of their seats now.

 **Tony pushes open the door and gets out, stumbling across the desert, as another explosion almost hits him.**

"You never told us about this." Bruce says to Tony with wide eyes.

"I didn't want to." Bruce noticed Tony was really pale now.

 **He ducks behind a rock as another explosion nearly hits him. Tony quickly gets his phone out, and begins dialling a number when a missile lands near him. Tony looks over and sees the company's name on the side. Stark Industries.**

"Holy shit!" Clint shouts as Natasha hits him again. "Goddammit Natasha. Stop hitting me!"

"Stop giving me reasons to hit you." Natasha replies coolly.

"That's why you stopped making weapons." Fury asked Tony. Who nodded in reply.

 **Tony gets up as fast as possible but can't get very far as the missile explodes.**

"No!" Everyone shouts, excluding Tony. Who looks on, relieving the worst part of his life.

 **The ringing returns as Tony lays on the ground, his white business shirt starting to turn red from blood. He opens the shirt to reveal a bullet-proof vest, a bullet hole easily seen. Tony faints as the screen turns to white.**

"Oh god." Bruce says silently as he, along with most people in the room look at Tony in sympathy, Tony smiles weakly, easily showing he's got this the hardest. "He should've been killed.' Bruce thought as he glances at the Arc Reactor, realisation dawning.

 **A bag is seen being pulled of Tony's head and he is submitted to a blinding white light.**

Everyone flinched at this.

 **Tony's face has scars on it, and he sees a video camera out of the corner of his eye. The group around him aren't speaking English. He has weapons pointed at his face. The screen quickly cuts to black. The words 'IRON MAN' appearing on screen.**

* * *

 **That was the beginning of Iron Man. As usual, we'll go through the whole film, and the chapters will get longer don't worry. This was a good place to leave it because of the opening titles. Anyway, until next time. Ciao!**

 **Reviews!:**

 **Pheonixhp5: Curious you say. Here ya go!**

 **Phantom Works- Stories division: Wow, what a long username. Anyway, yes, the TV stuff will be skipped. Yes, it will hopefully go to Spider-Man: Homecoming, and beyond.**

 **FanGirl: That was only the Prologue, the movies begin now. Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Guest: I just did!**


	3. Iron Man, Part 2: 36 Hours Earlier

**Big apology for the long wait between chapters, as such. Have a longer one. Expect some nicknames from Tony, and a bit of Clintasha as well. For reference, this takes place after Civil War, but everyone is there.**

* * *

 **"Tony Stark." The black screen became a view of a stage as the words, 'Las Vegas, 36 Hours Earlier' appeared on screen.**

"The Apogee Award!?" Clint asked, excitement in his eyes.

"Yes. Bird Brain."

 **"Visionary. Genius. American Patriot." The Announcer said as the screen showed various images of Tony from Youth to Adult Hood. "Even from an early age, the son of legendary weapons developer Howard Stark quickly stole the spotlight with his brilliant and unique mind." A view of the attendees of the Apogee Award were seen watching the slide show. "At age four, he built his first circuit board.**

"Four!?" Tony simply grinned.

 **"At age six, his first engine."**

The reaction was a lot less grand this time, but the amazement was still there.

 **"And at seventeen, he graduated summa cum laude from MIT." The screen showed Tony posing with a robot that he had built. Before the screen changed to a newspaper clipping dated November 17th, 1991. "Then, the passing of a titan." The narrator continued, "Howard Stark's life-long friend and ally, Obadiah Stane, steps in to help fill the gap left by the legendary founder," The screen shows a photo of a bald guy wearing a nice suit.**

Tony grits his teeth and clenches his fist at the sight of Obadiah Stane. Nobody noticed except for Steve, who wondered how somebody close to Howard could possibly make Tony react like this.

 **"until, at age twenty-one, the prodigal son returns and is anointed the new CEO of Stark Industries." The Screen showed a shaved Tony standing next to Obadiah. Before cutting to Obadiah, clapping while sitting in the audience. "With the keys to the kingdom, Tony ushers in a new area for his father's legacy, creating smarter weapons, advanced robotics, satellite targeting." The screen showed examples of each of these things as they were said. "Today, Tony Stark has changed the face of the weapons industry by ensuring freedom and protecting America and her interests around the globe." The screen showed a large picture of Tony, before cutting back to the stage with large applause from the audience.**

 **"As liason to Stark Industries," A man said, standing on stage, at the podium.**

"Rhodey!" Tony said as Rhodey grinned beside him, he remembered this day. Everyone grinned at the friendship between the two.

 **"I've had the unique privilege of serving with a real patriot. He is my friend and he is my great mentor. Ladies and Gentlemen, it is my honour to present this year's Apogee Award to Mr. Tony Stark." Applause came from the crowd as Music started playing. "Tony?" Rhodey asked, holding the Award in his hand, cutting to Obadiah shaking his head.**

"Ten bucks says he didn't show up!" Clint called as the movie continued.

 **Rhodey continued to look happy as Obadiah stood and headed towards the stage.**

"Called it! OW! Natasha!"

 **"Thank you, Colonel."**

 **"Thanks for the save." Rhodey replied as Obadiah stood facing the Audience.**

 **"This is beautiful. Thank you. Thank you all very much. This is wonderful." The applause died down as Obadiah stared at the award. "Well, I'm not Tony Stark." Laughs came from the audience. "But if I were Tony, I would tell you how honoured I feel and what a joy it is to receive this very prestigious award. Tony, you know... The best thing about Tony, is also the worst thing. He's always working."**

 **The scene cut to a casino where Tony was currently playing some games. Rolling the dice along the board as he wins yet again. "Work it! Come on!" Tony turns to Happy and hits his head on the bodyguard's shoulder. Tony begins flirting with the girls around him as they roam their hands over him. "We should just wait till the morning."**

"You were in a casino?" Sam asked as he watched the movie. "But, the Apogee Award."

"Yep. I got the award. But I don't need it. That was like my fifth Apogee Award." Everyone was surprised. His fifth!

 **"You are unbelievable." Rhodey says as he steps into the crowd.**

 **"Oh no! Did they rope you into this?"**

 **"Nobody roped me into anything!"**

 **"I'm so sorry." Tony did not sound sorry at all as Rhodey continued.**

"You don't sound sorry." Natasha commented.

 **"But they told me that if I presented you with an award, you'd be deeply honoured."**

 **"Of course I'd be deeply honoured. And it's you, that's great. So when do we do it?"**

 **"It's right here." Rhodey pulls out the award and gives it to Tony. "Here you go."**

 **"There it is. That was easy. I'm so sorry."**

"Seriously? You get a prestigious award like that and you just pass it off as nothing?" Fury asked as Tony grinned back.

"Already got it many times before, remember."

 **"Yeah, it's okay."**

 **"Wow, will you look at that." Tony said, passing the award to one of the girls around him. "That's something else. I don't have any of those floating around. We're gonna let it ride." Tony says as he moves his pieces into place. "Give me a hand will you?" Tony asks the girl as she breathes onto the dice in his hand.**

The females in the room looked on in disgust.

 **"Give me a little something-something. Okay, you, too." Tony turns to Rhodey with the dice in his hand.**

 **"I don't blow on a man's dice."**

Rhodey sighed as Tony grinned at him. "I still don't blow on a man's dice." He said as Tony laughed.

 **"Come on, honey bear." Rhodey pushes Tony's hand away, making Tony let go of the dice. "There it is. Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes rolls! And..."**

 **"Two craps. Line away."**

A ripple of laughter went through the room at Rhodey's misfortune.

 **"That's what happens." Rhodey said.**

 **"Worse things have happened." Tony replies. "I think we're gonna be fine. Colour me up, William."**

 **The scene cuts to Tony and Rhodey walking down a small hallway in the casino. "This is where I exit." Rhodey says, shaking Tony's hand.**

 **"All right."**

 **"Tomorrow, don't be late."**

 **"Yeah, you can count on it."**

 **"I'm serious!"**

"He's gonna be late." Steve said to Bucky next to him. He nodded in agreement.

 **"I know, I know." Tony replied dismissively. "Render unto Caesar, that which is Caesar's. There you go." Tony says, giving the Apogee Award to a man dressed up as Caesar.**

"How could you just give the award to a random person!" Clint asked as laughter went throughout the room.

"As I said. Already got enough of them."

 **The scene cuts to the small group walking towards a nice black car. "Mr. Stark! Excuse me, Mr. Stark!" A woman walks up and is stopped by the bodyguards. "Christine Everhart, Vanity Fair magazine. Can I ask you a couple of questions?"**

 **"She's cute." Happy says as Tony talks to him.**

 **"She's all right?" Tony turns to Christine after speaking with Happy.**

"Really? Your motivation to talking to a interviewer is if they are female, and cute?" Wanda spoke up for the first time since the movie started.

"Well..." Tony started as Rhodey finished for him.

"Yes, of course. It's Tony Stark we're talking about."

 **"Hi."**

 **"Hi. It's okay?"**

 **"Yeah. Okay, go."**

"You are so annoying Stark."

"Love you too, Romanoff."

 **"You've been called the Da Vinci of our time. What do you say to that?"**

 **"Absolutely ridiculous.**

"Where is this going?"

 **"I don't paint."**

Clint started laughing as Tony grinned at him.

 **"And what do you say to your other nickname? The Merchant of Death?"**

"Why would you be called the Merchant of Death, Man of Iron?"

"Because I used to make weapons, Point-Break."

 **"That's not bad."**

"That's not bad!" Steve said turning to Tony. "You have no respect don't you?"

"Sit down, Cap." Fury called as Steve glared at Tony, who glared right back.

"For your information Stripes. I was not a good person back then."

 **"Let me guess. Berkeley?"**

 **"Brown, actually."**

 **"Well, Ms. Brown, it's an imperfect world, but it's the only one we've got. I guarantee you, the day weapons are no longer needed to keep the peace, I'll start making bricks and beams for baby hospitals."**

 **"Rehearse that much?"**

 **"Every night in front of the mirror before bedtime."**

 **"I can see that."**

 **"I'd like to show you first-hand."**

"That's not going to work." Clint said as Tony simply grinned at him.

 **"All I want is a serious answer."**

 **"Okay, here's serious. My old man had a philosophy, Peace means having a bigger stick than the other guy."**

"Howard would never say that." Steve said as Tony glared at him all over again.

"You didn't know him as I did!" Tony said, standing up.

"Stark!" Fury bellowed.

"No!" Tony shut down Fury as he turned back to Steve. "I did not like my Dad. Did you know what I had to hear about all the time. About how fucking great you where! All the fucking time! So zip it, Rogers!" Tony sat back down, the looks from everyone sympathetic. Steve however sat in thought. That's why tony didn't like his father.

 **"That's a great line coming from the guy selling the sticks."**

 **"My father helped defeat the Nazi's. He worked on the Manhattan Project. A lot of people, including your professors at Brown, would call that being a hero."**

 **"And a lot of people would also call that war profiteering."**

 **"Tell me." Tony pulled off his glasses and stared Christine straight in the eye. "do you plan to report on the millions we've saved by advancing medical technology or kept from starvation with our intelli-crops? All those breakthroughs, military funding, honey."**

"This is not going to work!" Clint sang as Tony continued on screen.

 **"Wow. You ever lose an hour of sleep your whole life?"**

 **"I'd be prepared to lose a few with you."**

 **The scene cuts to Tony and Christine passionately making out on a bed. Both are in various states of undress as they both roll off the bed. Tony laughing as he goes down.**

"You're joking! It actually worked!" Clint said, while most of the guys in the room stared happily at the screen. Compared to the women, who all looked disgusted. Tony grinned back at Clint.

"I'm a playboy, remember, Feathers?"

Clint grinned back before the only women who wasn't disgusted by looking at the screen, proceeded to hit him in the back of the head. Sending a glare in his direction. "Goddammit, Natasha!"

 **Christine is awoken, naked, a sheet covering her by a voice speaking.**

"What about Lady Pepper?" Thor asked as Tony glanced at the God of Thunder.

"This was before Pepper, Point-break."

 **"Good morning. It's 7:00AM. The weather in Malibu is 72 degrees with scattered clouds. The surf conditions are fair with waist-to-shoulder high lines. High tide will be at 10:52AM."**

"JARVIS!" The room calls, happy to hear the voice of the AI. Vision simply smiled and leaned back in his seat next to

 **Christine stands and walks towards the window. The screen zooms out as Tony's magnificent Malibu mansion is seen. The words, 'Malibu, California.' Appear on the bottom of the screen.**

"Holy shit!" Clint said, (earning another slap from Natasha). "Natasha! Why don't we live there?"

"Because it doesn't exist anymore. However, I'm sure you could ask your assassin girlfriend over there about it, because she's been there." Natasha sent Tony a cold glare, rolling a knife around in her fingers.

 **"Tony?" Christine is shown walking around the living room in a state of undress. "Hey, Tony?" She continues walking around, fiddling with things as she goes. She comes upon a control panel, and attempts to touch it.**

"She shouldn't do that." Natasha said.

 **"You are not authorised to access this area."**

"And that's why." Natasha finished as she continued plotting ways to kill Tony in his sleep.

 **"Jesus."**

 **"That's J.A.R.V.I.S. He runs the house." A new voice calls from the background. A woman with Strawberry blonde hair is standing there, in a nice business suit.**

"Lady Pepper!" Thor called out, causing Tony to give him a sad smile. "Where is she, I haven't seen her in a while."

"She's... on break, point-break."

 **"I've got your clothes here, they've been dry-cleaned and pressed, and there's a car waiting for you outside that will take you anywhere you'd like to go."**

 **"You must be the famous Pepper Potts." Christine says walking towards Pepper.**

"Cat fight! Jesus Christ Natasha, stop hitting me!"

 **"Indeed I am."**

 **"After all these years, Tony still has you picking up the dry-cleaning." Christine seems victorious for a moment. Until Pepper speaks...**

"Oooohhh! Nice attack from Christine!"

 **"I do anything and everything that Mr. Stark requires, including, occasionally, taking out the trash. Will that be all?"**

"OOOOHHHH! PEPPER BURNS!" Clint called as everyone in the room laughed at Pepper's wit.

 **The movie cuts to Tony in his workshop, dismantling and working on a car. Pepper comes down the stairs while music blares in the background. "Give me an exploded view." Tony is shown looking at one of his many electronics, showing him the individual components.**

 **"The compression in cylinder three appears to be low." J.A.R.V.I.S. replies.**

 **"Log that." Pepper then enters the workshop, turning the music off as she goes.**

 **"I'm gonna try again, right now." Pepper is on the phone as Tony speaks.**

 **"Please don't turn off my music."**

"Always a pleasure to be around, aren't you Stark?" Fury said as Tony grinned back.

 **"I'll keep you posted." Pepper gets off the phone and starts writing on a board. "You are supposed to be halfway around the world right now."**

 **"How'd she take it?"**

 **"Like a champ."**

"It seems like you have this conversation a lot." Sam asked as Tony nodded.

"We did."

 **"Why are you trying to hustle me out of here?" Tony replies as he continued to work on the car.**

 **"Your flight was scheduled to leave an hour and a half ago."**

 **"That's funny, I thought with it being my plane and all, that it would just wait for me to get there."**

"Stark does have a point." Fury said as Tony grinned.

"Thank you!"

 **"Tony, I need to speak with you about a couple things before I get you out of the door"**

 **"Doesn't it kind of defeat the whole purpose of having your own plane if it departs before you arrive?" Tony turned to Pepper, watching her.**

 **"Larry called. He's got another buyer for the Jackson Pollock in the wings. Do you want it? Yes or no."**

 **"Is it a good representation of his spring period."**

 **"No. The Springs was actually the neighbourhood in East Hampton where he lived and worked,"**

 **"So?" Tony cut in while Pepper was still speaking.**

 **"not spring like the season. I think it's a fair example. I think it's incredibly overpriced." Tony continued to look at Pepper before replying.**

 **"I need it. Buy it. Store it." Tony gets up and walks past Pepper as she continues speaking to him.**

"And would you actually use it?"

"Nope!"

 **"Okay. The MIT commencement speech..."**

 **"Is in June. Please, don't harangue me about stuff that's way, way, down..."**

 **"Well, they're haranguing me, so I'm gonna say yes."**

Laughter once again went through the room.

 **"Deflect it and absorb it. Don't transmit it back to me."**

 **"I need you to sign this, before you get on the plane."**

 **"What are you trying to get rid of me for? What, you got plans?"**

 **"As a matter of fact, I do." Pepper said, handing him to board to sign.**

 **"I don't like it when you have plans."**

 **"I'm allowed to have plans on my birthday."**

 **"It's your birthday?"**

"You didn't know it was your assisstant's birthday?" Bruce asked as Tony grinned at him.

"She's not one of my robots. Why should I?"

"Do you remember her birthday now?"

"Yes, of course." Tony said with a sad smile before letting the movie continue. This went noticed by everyone. Something happened between Pepper and Tony. And they were sure the movies might explain it.

 **"Yes."**

 **"I knew that. Already?" Tony asked, a weird look on his face.**

 **"Yeah. Isn't that strange? It's the same day as last year."**

More laughter went through the room.

 **"Get yourself something nice from me."**

 **"I already did."**

 **"And?"**

 **"Oh, it was very nice."**

 **"Yeah."**

 **"Very tasteful. Thank you, Mr. Stark."**

 **"You're welcome, Miss Potts."**

A collective "Awww" went through the room at this. Tony, once again grinned sadly. Remembering when they would have moments like this.

 **Tony finishes his drink and hands it to Pepper, walking away from her. "Okay."**

 **The scene cuts to a Silver car and a Black car racing along the freeway.**

"That's your car!?" Clint asks as Tony grins at him.

"Once. One of many!" Tony supplied as Clint looked in love. "Of course, might wanna be carful of your spider girlfriend. She could get jealous." Tony pointedly ignored Natasha's fierce glare.

 **They pull into Stark Industries, where the plane awaits, Rhodey standing at the top of the stairs.**

 **"You're good. I thought I lost you back there." Tony says to Happy, getting out of the Silver car.**

 **"You did, sir. I had to cut across Mulholland."**

 **"Ahh. I got you, I got you."**

"You raced to your plane?" Sam asked, a grin beginning to form.

"Yep. Yep I did."

 **"What's wrong with you?" Rhodey called as Tony and Happy walked to the plane.**

 **"What?"**

 **"Three hours."**

"Three hours!" Bucky said, what happened to an hour and a half.

 **"I got caught doing a piece for Vanity Fair."**

 **"For three hours. For three hours you've got me standing here." Tony walks past Rhodey, entering the plane.**

"That was a long three hours." Rhodey said as Tony continued to grin at him.

 **"Waiting on you now. Let's go. Come on. Wheels up! Rock and Roll!" Tony's voice came from inside the plane.**

 **In the plane, Tony and Rhodey are sitting across from each other as a waitress stands there. "What you reading, Platapus?" Tony asks Rhodey.**

"Do you have a nickname for everybody?" Fury asked.

"Of course, eye-patch."

 **"Nothing."**

 **"Come on sour patch. Don't be mad."**

 **"I told you. I'm not mad. I'm indifferent, okay?"**

 **"I said I was sorry."**

 **"Good morning, Mr. Stark." Another waitress says as she walks over.**

 **"You don't need to apologise to me. I'm your man."**

 **"Hi." Tony changed his attention to the Waitress. "I told him I was sorry, but he..."**

 **"I'm just indifferent right now."**

 **"Hot towel?" The waitress asks.**

 **"You don't respect yourself, so I know you don't respect me."**

 **"I respect you."**

 **"I'm just your babysitter. So, when you need your diaper changed... Thank you. Let me know and I'll get you a bottle, okay?"**

 **"Hey! Heat up the sake, will you? Thanks for reminding me."**

"Aren't you working right now?" Natasha asked, raising an eyebrow.

 **"No, I'm not talking... We're not drinking. We're working right now."**

 **"You can't have sashimi without sake."**

 **"You are constitutionally incapable of being responsible."**

 **"It would be irresponsible not to drink. I'm just talking about a nightcap."**

 **"Hot sake?"**

 **"Yes, two, please."**

 **"No. I'm not drinking. I don't want any."**

 **The scene changes quickly. Rhodey is obviously drunk, while Tony is simply sitting ann not listening to Rhodey.**

"Cause that went well!" Clint said as Natasha slapped him again.

 **"That's what I'm talking about. When I get up in the morning and I'm putting on my uniform, you know what I recognise. I see in that mirror, that every person that's got this uniform on got my back!"**

"What is he talking about?"

"I honestly don't know." Tony replied as everyone looked at him. "What?"

"How much did you drink?"

"More than him." Tony said, pointing at Rhodey, everyone stared at him. He drank more and wasn't as drunk!

 **"Hey, you know what? I'm not like you. I'm not cut out..."**

 **"No, no. You don't have to be like me! But you're more than what you are."**

 **"Can you excuse me if I'm a bit distracted here?" Tony says, indicating to the waitresses. Now with their shirts rolled up, dancing around as a pole descends from the ceiling.**

The females once again rolled their eyes in disgust, while the guys looked at the screen happily. The only exception being Natasha, who wasn't disgusted, but was sending a fierce glare towards Clint.

 **"No! You can't be distracted right now! Listen to me!"**

 **The scene cuts away. The words 'Bagram Air Base, Afgahnistan' line the bottom of the screen.**

"Oh, no. Not this again." Steve says as Tony begins to pale.

 **Tony walks off the plane in a business suit. Walking towards the soldiers. "General."**

 **"Welcome, Mr. Stark. We look forward to your weapons presentation."**

 **"Thanks." Tony replies as he shakes the hands of various soldiers.**

 **"Is it better to be feared or respected?" Tony says, standing in front of a giant mountain, facing the soldiers. "I say, is it too much to ask for both? With that in mind, I humbly present the crown jewel of Stark Industries Freedom Line. It's the first missile system to incorporate our proprietary repulsor technology. They say the best weapon is one you never have to fire. I respectfully disagree. I prefer the weapon you only have to fire once. That's how Dad did it. That's how America does it. And it's worked out pretty well so far. Find an excuse to let one of these off the chain, and I personally guarantee you the bad guys won't even want to come out of their caves." Tony indicates and the missiles prepare to be launched towards the mountain. One fires, splitting into tons of smaller missiles, heading towards the mountain.**

"Holy crap. I didn't know about that. We are glad you're on our side, Stark." Fury said as Tony shrugged.

"I don't do that anymore."

 **"For your consideration, the Jericho" Tony raises his arms as the Jericho missile hits the mountain, causing dust to come flying towards him and the soldiers. Tony stumbles slightly, before heading towards a silver case.**

"That was actually a pretty good speech." Steve said as he turned to Tony. Tony grinned back.

"Literally finished it five minutes before I had to say it."

 **The case opens, revealing Alcohol of various sorts. Tony grabs a glass before speaking. "I'll be throwing one of these in with every purchase of five hundred million or more. To peace!" Tony raised his glass, before taking a sip. He pulls out his phone, revealing Obadiah Stane.**

Tony clenched his fist again. Steve noticed once again. 'What had this guy done to Stark?' he thought.

 **"Tony."**

 **"Obie, what are you doing up?"**

 **"I couldn't sleep until I found out how it went. How'd it go?"**

 **"It went great. It looks like it's going to be an early christmas."**

 **"Hey! Way to go, my boy! I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"**

 **"Why aren't you wearing those pyjamas I got you?" Tony asks as a door to a jeep is opened.**

Another collective laugh went through the room. Before noticing the jeep.

 **"Good night, Tony." Obadiah finishes as Tony gets in the jeep. The door closes as Rhodey comes over.**

 **"Hey, Tony."**

 **"I'm sorry, this is the fun-vee. The hum-drum-vee is back there."**

Another laugh cuts through the audience because of Tony's wit. However the shutting of the door immediately made everyone remember what had happened soon after.

 **"Nice job."**

 **"See you back at base." Tony says to Rhodey as he leaves.**

 **The film cuts back to the opening. Back in Black playing over the radio.**

The group collectively flinches as they see a short replay of the opening.

 **A Jeep explodes again as it cuts to Tony getting tortured as something is put inside him. He is fully awake during the entire operation. As the device goes into his chest, the screen goes to black.**

"They operated on you. While you were still awake?" Bruce asked, turning to Tony.

"Yes they did. It hurt, like hell." Tony said as Bruce stared back at him.

"That's dangerous!"

"These guys are terrorists, they don't care about that stuff." Bruce was about to speak again when the sound of a door opening cut him off. The sound of high heels echoes throughout the facility.

"What is going on here?" Came the familiar female voice. The group turned to see who the new person was.

* * *

 **Who just entered the building. Review with who you think it is, and until the next update...**

 **Reviews!:**

 **Tomorrow Maybe: Haha! Yes, I do plan to do all of them. Phase 1 in general will be quite an emotional rollercoaster.**

 **ultima-owner: Thank You! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Madman479r: Alright, Alright. Here's your chapter. But no more guns please.**

 **Guest: As already stated, yes I do plan to do all the movies. Civil War will definitely be interesting.**

 **: Here you are!**

 **Queen Carrot: Just updated!**

 **IcyMoonOnStage: I'm fairly sure I've just continued.**

 **Yuki F. Karasu: I feel like I'm gonna be saying, Yes a new chapter a lot...**

 **Rin-isobu-walker: Interesting. Maybe, but compared to Clint and Steve, no, I don't think so.**

 **girlwholived -Haley Potter: Have a new update! Also, shameless plug, but I get the impression of a Potterhead from your username. Check out my Harry Potter stories as well!**

 **Rava.f: New Chapter, right here!**

 **AndurilofTolkien: Hey, Thanks!**

 **Raiza928: Thanks for calling it Amazing! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	4. Iron Man, Part 3: Yinsen

**Hello again! I apologise for taking a long time to get back to this. But I appreciate all the kind words left since I updated months ago, they've been amazing and have given me the reason to keep going, and as such, I love you all 3000. In Marvel related news: Avengers: Endgame is awesome, and I think that everyone needs to see it. Naturally, we won't get to Endgame for a long time, but please avoid spoilers if talking about it in the comments. #Don'tSpoiltheEndgame Now, on with the show!**

* * *

Tony looked down as the image of Pepper Potts entered the room, she stared in disbelief at the TV screen, wondering what was going on. "What is this?"

"This is a movie, Miss. Potts." Nick Fury commented. "It's telling the story of our dear Iron Man." Pepper looked over at Tony, who still couldn't meet her eyes. She slowly sat down, away from Tony, and joined the viewing.

 **The screen showed an image again, Tony was laying down on some sort of bed. His chest wrapped in bandages, a small rope stuck to his nose.**

"What the hell did they do to you?" Bruce asked as Tony paled.

"You saw." Tony replied simply as the movie continued.

 **He woke suddenly, pulling the rope out of his nose.**

"Ew." Wanda stated for everyone.

 **He turned, attempting to get some water but simply knocking the bowl over.**

A small laugh went around the room at this.

 **The screen changed to a man shaving,**

Tony paled considerably at this man. Pepper glanced at him slowly, worried for him.

 **Tony watching carefully, he tries to move to grab the bottle, but a mechanism holds him back.**

 **"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The mysterious man says. Tony turns back, seeing what was keeping him from reaching the bottle. A car battery.**

"You're connected to a car battery!" Bruce said, as his skin started to change to a green colour.

"Sun's getting real low." Natasha quickly jumped in as Bruce started to calm down, his rage at the car battery still there, but not that much.

 **In shock, Tony starts to rip at the bandages on his chest, revealing that the battery was connected to something where his heart should be.**

Everyone in the room stared in shock, Tony should've been dead. Pepper looked particularly torn, as her eyes started to tear up.

 **The scene changed, a meal was being made of some sort. The camera pans up, showing the man cooking the food, while Tony sat at the back.**

 **"What the hell did you do to me?" Tony asked.**

"That's a good question!" Bruce raged again, angry at what this man did to Tony.

"He's a good man." Tony simply said.

 **"What I did?" The man laughed slightly. "What I did is to save your life. I removed all the shrapnel I could, but there's a lot left, and it's headed into you atrial septum. Here, want to see?" The man asks as he takes out a small bottle.**

"Atrial what?" Sam asked.

"Atrial septum. A hole in the heart, it's dangerous if shrapnel passes through."

 **"I have a souvenir. Take a look." The man throws Tony the bottle, Tony catches it, continuing to look at the man, before looking at the bottle.**

"Do you still have it?" Clint asked, looking at Tony with puppy dog eyes. Tony simply nods.

 **"I've seen many wounds like that in my village. We call them the walking dead because it takes about a week for the barbs to reach the vital organs."**

 **"What is this?"**

 **"That is an electromagnet, hooked up to a car battery, and it's keeping the shrapnel from entering your heart." Tony continues to look at the man as he subconsciously zips up his jacket.**

"He wouldn't zip up the jacket if the man was a woman!" Clint said... before getting slapped by Natasha.

 **The screen then shows a camera, the man notices Tony looking at it. "That's right. Smile. We met once, you know, at a technical conference in Bern."**

 **"I don't remember."**

"I do now." Steve watches Tony carefully, this man was important to Tony in some way.

 **"No, you wouldn't. If I had been that drunk, I wouldn't have been able to stand, much less give a lecture on integrated circuits."**

"Seriously Stark?" Fury asked as Tony grinned back at him.

 **"Where are we?" Tony interrupts the man as he speaks. Suddenly the door is banged, someone behind the door speaking a different language. The man with Tony moves towards him quickly.**

"Oh shit."

 **"Come on, stand up. Stand up!" Taking Tony by the arm, the man continues speaking. "Just do as I do. Come on, put your hands up." Both Tony and the man put their hands up as the door is burst open, the terrorists piling in.**

"This is not good."

"You think, Clint." Natasha sternly replied.

 **"Those are my guns. How did they get my guns?"**

"They have your weapons, Stark?" Fury asked.

"Yes, they did."

"Did?" Wanda asked, her accent coming through.

"I don't make weapons anymore. This is what caused that change of heart."

 **"Do you understand me? Do as I do." The lead terrorist comes forward, continuing to speak a different language, so Tony stands there, not understanding what the man is saying to him.**

"This is not helping. I hope that man is a translator of some sort."

 **The man helping Tony translates what the man just said. "He says, "Welcome, Tony Stark, the most famous mass murderer in the history of America."" The terrorist speaks again. "He is honoured" The man translates for Tony. "He wants you to build the missile. The Jericho missile that you demonstrated." The terrorist gives the Man an image, which he shows to Tony. "This one." There is silence for a few moments.**

 **"I refuse." Tony is suddenly being tortured again, his head being dipped in water.**

"You really didn't think about the consequences didn't you, Stark?"

"Hey, Eyepatch! I'd never been in this situation before."

 **"Tony!" A womens voice is heard in the scuffle.**

"Pepper." Literally everyone in the room intoned at the same time. Said woman glanced over at Tony. He still wouldn't meet her eyes.

 **Tony is then seen being led outside, where the terrorists have all their weapons. All the weapons have Stark Industries written on them.**

"This is bad. This is very, very bad." Bruce stated as everyone nodded. Steve and Bucky has particularly bad flashbacks to WWII, the sight of the weapons was enough to do that.

 **"He wants to know what you think." The man continues to translate the terrorists words.**

 **"I think you got a lot of my weapons."**

"Thanks, Captain Obvious!" Clint cheerfully stated... causing Natasha to hit him again, this time with a real warning on her face.

 **"He says they have everything you need to build the Jericho missile. He wants you to make the list of materials. He says for you to start working immediately, and when you're done, he will set you free." The terrorist shakes hands with Tony while he smiles knowingly.**

 **"No, he won't."**

 **"No, he won't." The man repeats as the terrorist smiles widely. The other terrorists watch from afar.**

"He won't." Bucky stated, Steve nodding in agreement.

 **The scene then cuts back to the cave, where the man and Tony are sitting quietly. "I'm sure they're looking for you, Stark. But they will never find you in these mountains. Look, what you just saw, that is your legacy, Stark. Your life's work, in the hands of those murderers. Is that how you want to go out? Is this the last act of defiance of the great Tony Stark? Or are you going to do something about it?" Tony had stayed unusually quiet throughout this spiel.**

"That's unusual, normally you can't keep your mouth shut, Stark." Tony grinned at Fury.

 **"Why should I do anything?" Tony interrupts. "They're going to kill me, you, either way. And if they don't, I'll probably be dead in a week."**

"I was wrong, as I'm here now."

"And we all absolutely love that."

 **"Well, then, this is a very important week for you, isn't it?"**

"It was."

 **The scene cuts to the terrorists bringing supplies into the cave. "If this is going to be my work station, I want it well-lit." Tony orders as the terrorists run around. "I want these up. I need welding gear. I don't care if it's acetylene or propane. I need a soldering station. I need helmets. I'm gonna need goggles. I would like a smelting cup. I need two sets of precision tools." While Tony is ordering the terrorists around, the man is translating for him.**

"If you think about it, Tony would be a good leader, just in a different way and style than Steve." Sam adds, giving Tony an accepting look. "Cap is still better though." Tony stares back in response.

 **The scene cuts to Tony and the man working on taking apart another Stark Industries weapon, while Tony makes small talk. "How many languages do you speak?"**

 **"A lot. But apparently, not enough for this place. They speak Arabic, Urdu, Dari, Pashto, Mongolian, Farsi, Russian."**

"Seriously. How do they all communicate around here?" Clint asked to the open crowd. No one could answer.

 **"Who are these people?"**

 **"They are your loyal customers, sir. They call themselves the Ten Rings."**

Clint and Natasha froze, that wasn't a good sign. At all. No one else noticed the assassins tense up though.

 **The scene cuts to outside, where the terrorists are viewing the cave through the camera.**

"They had an eye on everything you did? How did you even escape?" Bruce asked.

"You'll see." Tony smirked.

 **The scene cuts back to Tony and the man, where they are hard at work. "You know, we might be more productive if you include me in the planning process." The man asks carefully. Tony simply replies with "A-ha" as he continues to pull apart the weapon.**

"Really indifferent there, Tony." Natasha noted with a small smile.

 **"Okay, we don't need this." Tony says as he pulls something off the piece he got out of the weapon, then simply throws that piece away.**

No one regarded the fact that Tony simply threw something away.

 **"What is that?" Tony pulls up what he has grabbed onto the screen.**

"Palladium." Tony and Bruce stated at the same time.

 **"That's palladium, 0.15 grammes. We need at least 1.6, so why don't you go break down the other 11?"**

"That's a first."

"What was that?"

"Actually working with someone." Natasha smirked as Tony started spluttering.

 **The terrorists continue to watch the screens. "What's he doing?" The screen translates as the terrorists watch. "Working."**

"Yes, yes I was."

 **Tony continues working, making a mould, melting the palladium. As the man brings the melted metal across Tony is talking. "Careful. Careful, we only get one shot at this."**

 **"Relax. I have steady hands. Why do you think you're still alive?" As the metal is poured into the mould. Tony speaks again.**

 **"What do I call you?"**

 **"My name is Yinsen."**

 **"Yinsen. Nice to meet you."**

"Why didn't you follow the plan?" Tony whispered to himself, not taking any notice of anyone else.

 **"Nice to meet you, too." The ring of palladium is then shown being taken out of the mould, being carefully put together with other pieces. The screen montages the process of making this machine showing various things happening, until the screen is dark, and the machine starts to glow blue. "That doesn't look like a Jericho missile." Yinsen says as both he and Tony look at the small machine.**

Everyone turned to Tony, where there was no arc reactor situated in his chest, but the hole was still slightly visible. They all looked in awe at Tony for a moment, before he broke the silence.

"Yes, I built the arc reactor in a cave. Happy?" Everyone simply turned back to the movie.

 **"That's because it's a miniaturised arc reactor. I got a big one powering my factory at home. It should keep the shrapnel out of my heart."**

 **"But what could it generate?"**

 **"If my math is right, and it always is, three gigajoules per second."**

"What if it wasn't right?"

"It was Birdbrain, don't question it."

 **"That could run your heart for 50 lifetimes."**

 **"Yeah. Or something big for 15 minutes."**

Some people in the room were now starting to figure out what was going to happen when Tony escaped. But building the Iron Man suit in a cave? Made the rest of the Avengers lose some faith, which was quickly brought back after remembering the arc reactor was built in a cave.

 **The scene cuts again, Tony is shown with a few pieces of paper as Yinsen comes up behind him. "This is our ticket out of here."**

 **"What is it?"**

 **"Flatten them out and look." Tony flattens the pages out, showing the blueprints for the Mark I.**

"Everyone. The Mark I, the first Iron Man suit." The plan was slowly being set into motion in the eyes of the Avengers. Tony was going to escape in the first Iron Man suit.

"Do you still have it, Stark?" Thor asked.

"No, it got destroyed pretty quickly. I did rebuild it for novelty, but that got blown up a few years later, although I suspect that we'll see that later on. In fact... I should rebuild all my suits, remake the Iron Legion..." Tony started mumbling to himself as the movie continued.

 **"Oh, wow. Impressive" The scene then cuts again.**

* * *

 **And there you go, another chapter of this finished. Now this chapter was difficult to write. I spent a lot of time trying to figure out when to cut the chapter, and when to start the next one. It came down to the first reveal of the blueprints of the Mark I, or the reveal of the finished helmet. I decided to use the blueprints, and the complete escape sequence will be next chapter. Until then, Ciao!**

 **Reviews!:**

 **Guest: Thanks for the kind words! Yeah, I do struggle with Mental issues. (Yeah!) But I do try to update when I can. Yes, it was Pepper!**

 **Deathr0ses: Correct!**

 **Sai Kunai Blade: Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Lacila: Thanks so much! I do plan to continue, for a long time.**

 **XiaoR18: Thanks! I guess... I don't speak any languages other than English...**

 **alfriendo123: Will do!**

 **HPfan7-8: Is this good?**

 **TTGG03: Thank you! It'll get very interesting very soon!**

 **Rasi10: Have an update. And yes, it is Pepper.**

 **Team Iron Man: Yep!**

 **Akira Daiyamondo Suta: Peter will arrive soon, he's at school.**

 **AnayaStark: Hope it's good!**

 **kagome higurashi: Thanks for liking my fic. There'll be more to come.**

 **viloet-starlight: Thank you so much! This review made my day! Of course I'll continue, updates might take some time though.**


	5. Iron Man, Part 4: Escape

**Hello again! Time for some more Iron Man! Tony will escape from Afghanistan in today's part, so I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 **The scene quickly cuts to a group of terrorists sitting around outside a small fire.**

"Must've been chilly."

"It was."

 **The scene quickly cuts again, this time to a monitor detailing what was going on in the room holding Tony and Yinsen. Tony stands up, the Arc Reactor gleaming proudly in his chest.**

"I still can't believe you made the Arc Reactor in a cave." Sam stated while Tony smirked at him.

"I'm a genius Birdbrain the second."

"Can't you think of a better nickname."

"Later."

 **The scene cuts again to a backgammon board. The pieces made up using spare screws. The dice are rolled by Tony, as he moves pieces around Yinsen speaks, "Good. Good roll. Good roll."**

 **"You still haven't told me where you're from."**

 **"I'm from a small town called Gulmira. It's actually a nice place."**

"It's not." Clint supplied as Natasha nodded in agreement. "It's actually a hellhole."

"The Ten Rings love it." Natasha noted in agreement.

 **"Got a family?"**

 **"Yes, and I will see them when I leave here. And you, Stark?"**

Clint and Natasha shared a look. Yinsen deliberately left the actual location of his family out of his reply.

Tony looked at the screen with slow tears coming out of his eyes. "Why didn't you stick to the plan?" He said quietly.

 **"No."**

 **"No? So you're a man who has everything and nothing."**

"That's actually a rather accurate description." Coulson stated, surprising everyone present as they had forgot he was there.

 **The scene cuts again, terrorists are coming down the corridor. The leader holds up a finger, and looks through the hold in the door. Tony and Yinsen are working. He turns and heads back, muttering in various languages to his companions.**

 **The Camera then follows the table length, showing various tools, as well as the Mark I armour, slowly being constructed. The screen shows Tony welding, then putting something into place.**

"Don't get between Tony and his creations." Bruce warned as Tony gave the scientist a small glare.

 **The terrorists are then seen looking at the monitors, trying to figure out what Tony and Yinsen are building.**

"They can't even figure out what you're doing!"

 **"It doesn't look anything like the picture." The subtitles say.**

 **"Maybe it's been modified." Another terrorist supplies.**

 **"The tail is wrong." The leader states.**

 **"It's just backwards." The other terrorist tries to reason.**

"They're all stupid!" Clint said as Natasha whacked him again.

 **The scene cuts too outside once again. The fire still burns strong as the terrorists use it to warm up. Before cutting once again to a menacing close-up of a man with a bald-head. He has a noticeable ring on his right hand.**

"Who is that?" Scott asked as Tony shrugged.

"Don't know. Don't care. He was a pain in the ass though."

 **The scene then cuts back to the monitors. Showing Tony working on the legs of the armour. The man continues to look menacingly at the monitor.**

 **Tony glances up as the hole in the door is opened. The hole is closed, then the door opened itself. The terrorists enter the small cave, pointing their weapons at Tony and Yinsen, who put their arms up in defence. The bald man enters the room, glancing around menacingly. "Relax." He says surprisingly, before stepping over to inspect the Arc Reactor in Tony's chest.**

"He seriously asked you to relax?" Steve asked as Natasha cut in.

"Don't take what he says seriously."

 **"The bow and arrow once was the pinnacle of weapons technology."**

"Still is." Clint said as everyone rolled their eyes. Natasha took a moment to hit him again.

 **The man steps away as he continues, "It allowed the great Genghis Khan to rule from the Pacific to the Ukraine. An empire twice the size of Alexander the Great and four times the size of the Roman Empire." The man picks up the Mark I blueprints as he continues, "But today, whoever holds the latest Stark weapons rules these lands. And soon, it will be my turn." The man returns to Tony, looking him dead in the eye. "Why have you failed me?" He states in another language.**

"They haven't technically failed you yet."

"Shut up, Clint."

 **"We're working." Yinsen replies, "Diligently."**

"He's not wrong." Maria stated as everyone turned in shock again. S.H.I.E.L.D. agents don't speak much.

 **"I let you live." The man says as he moves towards Yinsen, "This is how you repay me?"**

 **"It's very complex. He's trying very hard."**

 **"On his knees." Yinsen is forced to his knees as the man heads towards the burning fire, "You think I'm a fool? I'll get the truth."**

 **"We're both working." The man turns back to Yinsen with a burning coal in a set of tongs.**

"Oh shit." Clint bluntly stated as everyone agreed with him.

 **"Open your mouth."**

"Oh god." Wanda stated as she turned to Vision, pressing her head into his chest.

 **"What does he want?" Tony asks from the other side of the cave.**

 **"You think I'm a fool?" Yinsen's head is forced down towards the coal, "What's going on? Tell me the truth."**

"I'll give him one thing. He is somewhat smart." Bucky said.

"Still doesn't excuse the fact he's a terrorist."

 **"He's building your Jericho." Yinsen replies as the terrorists start to speak over one another. Tony, helpless, at the other side of the cave.**

 **"What do you want? A delivery date?"**

"Keep out of it Stark." Fury stated as Tony turned to him, sadness in his eyes.

"I didn't want him to get hurt."

 **Tony asks as he steps forward, causing the entire group of terrorists to stop him. The man looks up at Tony. "I need him. Good assistant." Tony plays off as the man drops the coal next to Yinsen's face.**

"You play it off anyway."

"Yinsen knew he was more than that." Everyone turned to Tony as he sad in silence. "He was a friend." Clint and Natasha noted the use of was by Tony. Something happens to Yinsen, and they had slowly figured it out.

 **"You have till tomorrow to assemble my missile." The man states before throwing the tongs to the ground and exiting.**

 **The scene cuts to Tony, hard at work, hammering away at a piece of metal. He puts the metal in a bin of water, before bringing it and putting it down in front of Yinsen, revealing the first Iron Man helmet.**

"Not as practical as later helmets. But it got the job done for getting out." Tony said, spoiling the escape. Not that anyone was really spoiled.

 **Tony is then seen putting tape on his hands as Yinsen prepares the Mark I for first deployment. Yinsen helps Tony with a jacket and a pair of gloves. Tony is then seen having the chest armour lowered onto his front.**

"Wow that is a lot more difficult than it is now." Rhodey stated as Tony grinned at him.

 **"Okay? Can you move?" Yinsen asks, "Okay, say it again."**

 **"41 steps straight ahead. Then 16 steps, that's from the door, for right, 33 steps, turn right." While Tony says things, Yinsen is making final adjustments to the hands.**

 **The bald man then walks into the Monitor room. The monitor shows that the Mark I is blocked from view by the holding mechanism. "Where is Stark?"**

 **"He was here a moment ago."**

 **"Go look for him." Two terrorists run out as the man takes a closer look at the monitor.**

"He's an idiot!" Clint says. Natasha slaps him.

"No he isn't. He knows that Tony is hiding something."

 **The two terrorists run to the door and open the small window. "Yinsen! Yinsen! Stark!" One starts shouting into the room.**

 **"Say something. Say something back to him." Tony urges Yinsen while he continues prepping the Mark I.**

 **"He's speaking Hungarian. I don't..."**

 **"Then speak Hungarian."**

"He just said he can't Stark!" Fury stated as Tony grinned.

 **"Okay. I know."**

 **"What do you know?" Yinsen shouts something back as the camera lowers to see a small bomb hooked up to the door.**

"They're gonna open the door, and get blown up." Clint said.

 **The other terrorist then opens the door, causing it to explode and send both terrorists back.**

"Called it! Ow! Natasha!"

"Cool your girlfriend Birdbrain." Tony smirked as both Clint and Natasha glared.

 **A monitor is cut off in the process, causing the bald man to send more people down.**

 **"How'd that work?" Tony asks.**

 **"Oh, my goodness. It worked all right."**

"Yep, it did." Clint supplied again as he continued to grin. He was liking this.

 **"That's what I do."**

 **"Let me finish this."**

 **"Initialise the power sequence."**

 **"Okay." Yinsen replies as he heads to the old computer sitting on a nearby desk.**

 **"Now!" Tony says impatiently.**

"Impatient, much." Sam said as Bucky laughed lowly.

 **"Tell me. Tell me."**

 **"Function 11. Tell me when you see a progress bar. It should be up right now."**

 **"Yes."**

 **"Talk to me. Tell me when you see it."**

 **"I have it."**

 **"Press Control "I.""**

 **""I." Got it."**

 **""I." "Enter." "I" and "Enter." Come over here and button me up."**

 **Terrorists are seen running down the corridor towards the cave.**

 **"Okay. All right."**

 **"Every other hex bolt." Tony says as Yinsen starts rushing.**

 **"They're coming."**

 **"Just get it done."**

 **"They're coming."**

 **Terrorists continue running along.**

 **The computer in the cave shows the bar at about 50%. "Make sure the checkpoints are clear before you follow me out, okay?" Tony says as Yinsen checks the computer.**

 **"We need more time." Yinsen says as he turns to Tony. "Hey, I'm gonna go buy you some time."**

Clint and Natasha looked at each other. Their suspicions confirmed. Yinsen had a family. But he was going to join them now. This is what he meant. He was going to sacrifice himself.

Tony looked down as tears started to come to his eyes all over again. Memories of the escape plaguing his memory. Pepper noticed, and for the first time since arriving, sat next to Tony for support. The group collectively awed at the sight.

 **"Stick to the plan!" Tony yells as Yinsen heads for the door. He takes up one of the terrorists guns and heads out. "Stick to the plan!" Tony yells after him as he leaves. "Yinsen!" Tony turns back to the computer, the bar has barely moved.**

"Should've stuck to the plan." Tony stated again as he kept his head down. He couldn't look.

 **Terrorists continue coming towards the cave, before being turned around by Yinsen coming towards them with a gun. Yinsen continues to chase them before he is forced to a stop. A group of terrorists with their weapons pointed at him.**

"Well shit." Scott bluntly stated as everyone looked on sadly.

 **Back in the cave, the bar is nearing 100%. Once it hits, the entire cave goes into pitch darkness. Some terrorists bring up the rear, noticing the dead terrorists on the ground. The terrorists slowly enter the cave. Where the camera focuses on a gloved hand.**

"Watch out! Shit's about to get real!" Sam said as everyone laughed lowly, the sight of guns pointed at Yinsen still on their minds.

 **One terrorist notices a light, before he's hit away by a metal hand. The other terrorists blindly fire into the room, not hitting anything. Before they can leave. The metal arm comes and knocks them out. The Mark I has started its escape.**

"Awesome!"

 **Iron Man walks along the path, paying no mind to terrorists firing at him. Terrorists come running towards him, only for them to be battered away like flies. Terrorists run away as Iron Man continues his pursuit. A door is locked on a terrorist, trapping him with the armour. The man continues to make terrified noises, before the door is hit by Iron Man's hand. The other terrorists watch in fear as the door slowly caves in before Iron Man knocks it down completely.**

 **A terrorist runs, before getting knocked out by Iron Man. Leaving Iron Man's arm in the wall. A terrorist comes up and attempts to fire at Iron Man's helmet, only causing the bullet to ricochet into his face. Iron Man looks over briefly, before freeing his arm and continuing his escape.**

"They really are idiots! He literally just shot himself!" Clint stated, earning a small laugh out of Natasha. It was better than get slapped at least.

 **The bald man is shown wandering out, standing in front of the exit. Ready to stand off with Iron Man.**

 **Iron Man comes round the corner, where Yinsen is found on the ground, slowly dying from multiple bullet wounds. "Yinsen!" Tony calls out.**

"Never call out when someone is waiting to shoot a missile at you." Fury stated as many others nodded. Tony paid them no mind.

 **"Watch out!" Iron Man dodges the missile from the bald man before retaliating with his own. The man is knocked down, presumed dead.**

"He's not dead is he?"

"I don't actually know."

 **Iron Man walks over to Yinsen, where he flips the helmet up, revealing Tony's face.**

 **"Stark."**

 **"Come on. We got to go. Move for me, come on. We got a plan. We're gonna stick to it."**

Tony looked at the screen with tears in his eyes, Yinsen was a good man. He didn't need to die."

 **"This was always the plan, Stark."**

 **"Come on, you're gonna go see your family. Get up."**

 **"My family is dead." Yinsen reveals quietly,**

"That's what he meant." Realisation struck as everyone looked at the screen sadly. They had grown to like Yinsen in the short time they'd seen him.

 **"I'm going to see them now, Stark. It's okay. I want this. I want this." Tony slowly has tears dropping down his face as he replies.**

 **"Thank you for saving me."**

"Wow, Stark can be sincere." Fury stated as Tony glared at him.

"Shut up."

 **"Don't waste it. Don't waste your life." Yinsen then passes, causing Tony to turn in anger, and head towards the exit.**

Tony stood and exited the room. He grabbed a bottle of champagne and entered the room. Friday got glasses for everyone, then Tony poured a glass for everyone. He stood at the centre of the room, raising his glass.

"To Yinsen!"

"To Yinsen!" Everyone echoed, before taking a sip of their drink. The group then turned back to the TV, while Pepper consoled Tony.

 **Outside the cave the terrorists are ready to fire upon Iron Man. Iron Man steps out of the darkness, causing every terrorist to fire on the metal armour. Iron Man staggers a bit as the bullets hit him, but is otherwise unharmed. "My turn." Tony states, before raising his arms and firing the flamethrowers in them. As Iron Man walks out into the open, he continues to burn as much stuff as possible.**

"Don't underestimate Tony Stark!" Clint says happily as Tony smiles sadly at him. Happy to find some more acceptance around the Avengers.

 **Terrorists continue to fire at Iron Man from a distance, causing him to start staggering again. A bullet manages to hit the leg mechanism, bringing the Mark I to its knees. The stalls around him continue to catch flame and blow up. Iron Man sets the thrusters, manages to stand, and fly out as the area around him explodes. Iron Man flies into the air, away from the caves, truely escaping from the compound,**

"He got out!" Bruce cheered as everyone started cheering in sync. Tony glanced up, a small smile on his face.

 **until the thrusters die out and Iron Man starts to fall from the sky, Tony screams as he hits the sand dunes below, causing the destruction off the Mark I.**

"Well. Nothing lasts forever." Sam stated as everyone laughed. Even Tony.

 **The sand dunes are a complete mess of parts and pieces. Tony himself is fine, albeit, a bit banged up, as he pulls the helmet off. "Not bad." He mutters.**

"Not bad? That was awesome!" Clint stated as he patted Tony on the back. "Good escape! Couldn't have done it better myself."

 **The scene then cuts to Tony wandering in the desert. Seemingly left to die. A helicopter suddenly flies overhead. "Hey!" Tony shouts in happiness, waving overhead. The helicopter touches down, as Rhodey steps out with a group of soldiers.**

"Rhodey!" The group collectively cheers. Rhodey grins in satisfaction.

 **"How was the "fun-vee"?" Rhodey asks as Tony laughs a bit. "Next time, you ride with me, okay?" Tony hugs Rhodey as the scene cuts.**

"Thanks, Rhodes."

"Hey, Tony, we're friends, it's what we do." Tony laughed as Pepper glanced at him affectionately.

"You went through that?"

"You saw it, Pep."

"Tony..." She stated as she hugged him. Relieved all over again that Tony got out of Afghanistan.

"Uh... Mr. Stark? Why were you in the sand?" Tony froze at the sound of that voice.

* * *

 **And that's that, four parts and already, 40 minutes into the movie! Who's just entered the compound? Take a guess! Next time, Tony returns home, and starts prepping the Mark II. Until then!**

 **Reviews!:**

 **HPfan7-8:** **Thanks as always! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **dragonfox123: Thanks! Decided to try my hand at one of these stories myself.**

 **Vaelaa: Thank you! Hope you enjoyed this part! Btw, it won't just be Iron Man.**

 **superfanman217: Glad to know you love it! The Incredible Hulk is next and that will be interesting. Civil War and Homecoming won't be for a while though.**

 **white collar black wolf: Hope you liked this part!**

 **catspats31: Oh boy, got Eliminator on my tail do I? The funny thing is, I don't think you actually read the story. Just saw that it uses dialogue from Iron Man and sent that Review. I don't even think that you actually acknologed that the Dialogue is the only thing that's copied from it. The fight scene in this chapter for instance? Written by myself, using the film as a guide. Literally the only thing that is copied is the dialogue. That's it. Also, Fair Use states that it can be used for commentary. Which I feel, this falls under. Changing the story would force me to rewrite the whole thing. And I already have three stories I need to rewrite.**

 **Fax15: Ciao!**

 **gfjffrjyt: Hope this was good!**


End file.
